In my aforesaid co-pending applications, there is disclosed an improved apparatus for recycling asphaltic concrete comprising an elongated drum having a large open port at one end into which flame and hot gases of combustion are introduced for heating asphalt-aggregate composition as the drum is rotated. The use of such an apparatus is particularly advantageous since product is recovered at the opposite end of the drum through a port, which is normally closed, except to the extent necessary for product recovery. Because the apparatus is substantially closed, except at the large open inlet port, when heating asphalt containing materials in the drum, volatile asphaltic hydrocarbons in the drum are burned, and these gaseous materials, together with the exhaust gases, are vented to atmosphere substantially only through the open port, concurrently with the introduction of the heating gases. Although such an apparatus is quite efficient, and especially so in recycling used asphaltic concrete, it has been found that larger particles of the material at the recovery end are often not heated enough to become softened and broken up as the drum is rotated because they continually transfer heat to the smaller particles of material in the mixture. Due to their size, the larger pieces do not pass through the particle size limiting screens and thus accumulate in the drum. A significant cause of heating problems in the drum is that the mass of cascading materials form a substantial veil throughout the cross-section of the drum interior thereby preventing the hot gases from penetrating deeply to the opposite drum end. It is to the elimination of the problem that the present invention is directed.